User talk:Kailden Jera/Team - Duo UW Farm: Shadow of The Underworld
This are past discussions from the original page. Please add any info you like. Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds|new builds. Favoured: #It works really good!!! Sometimes aggro splits but otherwize it works.-Spcypnts —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Kailden Jera ( ) }. #Great build! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lethal weaponz ( ) }. #Very effective and great for sins to be accepted in the uw community. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Heroforlife1 ( ) }. Unfavoured: #As explained below, this build has no point. The necro could use the regular SS build instead of this to deal damage faster (Yes, SS works again) and the tank is jsust a regular 55hp. -- (talk) 21:18, 28 December 2006 (CST) #Agreed, while this is cool, and while it does work, SS/55 is just plain better now that SS works again. Defiant Elements 17:27, 29 December 2006 (CST) #The damage dealer is slower than SS. You can use an assassin tank with SS too. This is slower. Kalomeli 13:58, 31 December 2006 (CST) Discussion To the OP: I've done some editorial changes to your build: Spelling, formatting, adding internal and external links. Good job on the build!--Tuor Son Of Huor 19:43, 9 November 2006 (CST) People having problem with Grasping Darkness Some complains when using this build includes the fact that sometimes monsters just ignore the tank (either it being an Assassin or a Monk) and charge for the Necromancer. This can be countered if the tank attacks one of the monsters and call it. The Necromancer cast the Spoil Victor and the monster dies without making the others breaking the agro. A monster is killed this way in just seven secounds. Kailden Jera 13:07, 15 November 2006 (CST) Great build! I've been doing this with my friend and its worked very well. the only thing is that we were new to the underworld and when we got to the ghost we thought we had to take a quest and we got slaughtered:S Well. It happens right? xD I remember the first time i went to the Underworld, i had a SS/SV necro and the 55hp monk just quitted because i didn't had Blood Ritual. Just keep practicing and you will get the handle of it. Kailden Jera 06:39, 7 December 2006 (CST) a few things first, who voted on this? its not finished. second, blessed sig is useless with no df, your necro already has blood rit, take Deadly Paradox instead to reduce the downtime on shadow form. third, couldnt you find anything better for damage than dark pact? thats a saccing skill(imho). fourth, you shouldnt need blood renewal, but you should take a cover hex(parasitic bond) for the smites. that about all i can think of at the moment except for that ss is still better, and still works.--Coloneh RIP 15:23, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Agreed on blessed sig, dark pact and br. Cover hexes aren't needed if you use visages eh. Not that I like this build though >_>. -Ichigo724 21:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::I can't see the point in this build. After the recent AI fix - 55/SS works as fine a it used to work before, so there is no need for a non-AoE damage dealer build. This is significantly slower and there isn't even the bonus of a new profession to be used as the damage dealer in both cases is a necro. Also, the tank doesn't seems to have anything new compared to a regular 55hp. -- (talk) 21:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Neither do I, but that's not the point ;p -Ichigo724 21:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::And if someone claims that this is good because it includes a 'new thing', an assassin tank, go create a variant in the 55hp build article for all of the profesions which can work as a 55hp tank. (Hint: all except possibly the warrior) I'll put a delete tag on this as I don't really know what the current policy for builds is, but I really think this doesn't need to be here. -- (talk) 21:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) SS Fix?? SS still causes AOE-style De-agrro of the Minotaurs in Elona's Reach. So, was this AI fix to only the monsters in UW? User:SS Necro 12:11, 31 December 2006 (CST) :The AI fix was made to all monsters in the whole game. It is not exactly the same as before the nerf. You need to be a bit more carefull now. I haven't tested in Elona, but the minos might work differently than the UW monsters. Aatxes will never go for the SS, but Graspings and Smites sometimes do. -- (talk) 12:24, 31 December 2006 (CST) :: Thanks for clarifying. Was very disappointed that Mino's still run as energy is still a real issue. Oh, well. If it works in UW who really worries about Mino's. User:SS Necro 12:35, 31 December 2006 (CST) I know that this build was made based on the theorie that SS no longer was viable for farming in the Underworld, and it was made on that time. Any change to the AI was unnoticed by me. And i know i have stated somewhere (don't remember where, but i guess it was in a fansite or something) that this build is no where as effiecient as SS/SV "was", so please don't slap that info on me, because i knew how SS worked before. As for the Assassin, it's just there as a comic element. An "excuse" to not use a monk as the 55hp. A diferent name, okay i know, but hey? I wanted a cool name for my build, can't deny that. The build was posted on November, i've been using it this whole time... I know that some that posted Unfavored are bonded suporters of the 55/SS Team Build, and i got info that that build was close to be branded unfavored. I'll try as soon as i can to use SS/SV and use a Timer to decide if it's indeed innefective comparing with my build (or if other wise my build is innefective). As a final note: voting Unfavored on a build variation (that works) just because you like best the original version is rather unfair in my opinnion, and being one of the voters a very important member of Guild Wiki. Kailden Jera 16:40, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::You say that voting unfavoured for a less efficient build is unfair? Why should one use a less eficient build if the exactly same characeter can use a more efficient one easily? This build is very similiar to the SS one, but slightly less affective. The wiki has left less effective builds in the wiki if the professions are different (eg the 55hp/famine) or if the build is very very popular. There is no reason why we should keep this in the wiki. Although the build has some merit, it does not have any value to most of the wiki users. I think it's unfair to call my vote unfair when I explain why I vote like I vote but you don't even care to argue my points, but instead say that my points are valid. -- (talk) 18:34, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::I said it was unfair. But that doesn't mean it is, you know. By the time this build was made, the Guild Wars comunity was in chaos because they thought that they could no longer farm in pretty much anywhere. I will deem with you desision and take it as a man. It might hurt a bit in my pride, but who cares (besides me that is). No hard feelings, right? Oh and by the way. I've tried SS/SV once again (i was the Assassin :P) it seems that they reworked the AI with my notice. It was rusty and nothing like the good old days, but slightly more efficent that my counterpart at some time or another. Sorry if i was rude on my latter post. Kailden Jera 19:58, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::No problem. Your build is great and would deserve to be favoured if the SS wouldn't work again. I hope you will store this somewhere if it gets unfavoured, jus in case SS is nerfed again. -- (talk) 20:05, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::::If you want to keep a copy (just in case), then I would recommend archiving it to User:Kailden Jera/Team - Duo UW Farm: Shadow of The Underworld & Spoil Collector. The build can be safely archived in your namespace that way. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:29, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I've placed it in a Word file and saved that Word file on my file lodge acount. I'll also try to figure out how to archive it in my user page. Can't be all that hard right? Kailden Jera 08:33, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Seems like you were succesfull with the archiving. You might also want to archive the talk page to your archives talk page. How about deleting this article when your done? -- (talk) 15:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::That sounds hard. But i'll try. I'll just wander the buttons and copy/paste some things. If i can figure out how to... Kailden Jera 19:35, 9 January 2007 (CST)